


Прятки

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Леви дал Ханджи обещание и куда-то пропал.





	Прятки

— Войдите, — спокойным голосом сказал Эрвин, услышав стук позади себя.

Дверь открылась, и в проёме появился сначала кончик носа, а затем растрёпанная голова Ханджи целиком. Окинув кабинет хищным взглядом, Ханджи в конце концов остановила его на Эрвине.

— Ты не видел Леви? Он мне кое-что пообещал, а теперь куда-то пропал. 

— Нет, не видел, — ответил Эрвин. Он стоял у высокого окна спиной к двери и лишь слегка повернул голову. — Но если увидишь его, передай, что он мне нужен.

— По-моему, он меня избегает… — задумчиво протянула Ханджи, будто не слышала слов Эрвина, а затем спохватилась: — Что-то ещё передать?

— Нет, только это, он поймёт.

— Ладно. Пойду спрошу у Майка. Видела их утром вместе на полигоне. Пока.

Ханджи захлопнула дверь, и Эрвин снова отвернулся к окну.

— Тч, ничего я ей не обещал. Она сама себе чего-то надумала, — недовольно пробурчал Леви. Он стоял перед Эрвином, прижимаясь спиной к его груди.

Эрвин только хмыкнул в ответ. Какое-то время в кабинете стояла уютная тишина.

— Почему ты не хочешь ей помочь? — наконец спросил Эрвин.

— Так и знал, что она тебе наябедничала.

— И всё же?

— Не хочу ни за кого нести ответственность.

Леви попытался отстраниться, но Эрвин удержал, крепче сжимая кольцо рук вокруг его груди.

— А разве ты уже не несёшь за неё ответственность?

— С чего бы это?

— Представь на секунду, что с ней что-то случилось. Разве ты не будешь винить себя в этом, независимо от обстоятельств?

Леви напряжённо молчал.

— Послушай, она очень сильная. Сильнее многих, хоть и выглядит слегка… чудачкой. Она может за себя постоять. И мне кажется, её впереди ждут серьёзные поступки и решения…

— Хватит, Эрвин. Я не выдержу эти лекции с двух сторон.

— ... И в любом случае она не отцепится, пока не добьётся своего. Все нервы вымотает, уж поверь мне. Я через это проходил.

— Ладно, ладно, научу я её своим приёмам, — Леви выпутался из объятия, на этот раз Эрвин не стал его удерживать.

— Спасибо.

— Только чтобы вы от меня отстали, — Леви обернулся уже у двери: — Нужен, говоришь?

Эрвин усмехнулся.

— Очень.


End file.
